Casi me olvido de ti
by dokuji-san
Summary: se trata de que akane por cierto accidente, pierde el conocimiento, olvidando solo a ranma, luego el se siente mal y desecho porque su amor lo olvido, trata de hacerla recordar de la mejor forma y si quieren saber mas leanlo..


….. … Casi me olvido de ti … …..

Akane se encontraba entrenando en el dogo tendón cuando llega ranma saluda y también se pone a entrenar akane un poco distraída pensando que es la primera ves que ranma entrena con ella se cae y le lastima el rostro haciéndose un morado en la frente, así ranma asustado va a ayudarla.

-Akane estas bien decía ranma muy asustado y teniendo a akane en sus brazos.

-si pero me duele mucho la cabeza dice al colocarse la mano sobre su cabeza como señal de dolor.

-jajajajajajajajajaja

- de que te ríes

-de ese morado en tu frente

-cual morado

- ese jjajajajajjajaja- luego señala con su dedo a la frente de akane.

-ya no te rías tonto yo ni te conozco y además suéltame por que me abrazas

-como que no me conoces si soy ranma marimacho y soy tu prometido.

-mi prometido

- si tu prometido soy yo

-como vas a ser mi prometido si yo no te conozco

Así quedaron ellos dos ranma tratando de hacerla recordar, luego akane sale del dogo para ir a donde su padre para preguntarle porque ranma le seguía diciendo que era su prometido.

-papa quien es este

-ranma

-me esta diciendo que es mi prometido

-hija si es la verdad

-no es cierto

-te golpeaste o que akane

-si me caí

-con razón ese morado en tu frente será mejor que te lleve donde el doctor tofu

-esta bien

- ranma lleva a akane a donde el doctor tofu

-esta bien vamos

En el camino a donde el doctor tofu no se dirigieron palabra alguna hasta llegar al consultorio hay el doctor reviso a akane y les dijo.

-akane parece que todo esta bien solo tienes que e tener mas cuidado en los entrenamientos

- esta bien Dr. Tofu

-pero como que todo esta bien si se a olvidado de mi decía ranma

-es normal por el golpe y tranquilízate que poco a poco te va recordando solo tienes que ser paciente.

Después de esto se dirigieron a la casa donde hablaron como siempre, así llego la hora de cenar ya todos sentados en la mesa se dispusieron a comer

-umm kasumi que rico esta

-gracia akane

-naviki pásame la sal

-claro akane, toma

Al parecer todo estaba normal y ranma se estaba dando cuenta que akane solo se olvido de él.

_Maldita sea por solo a mi me olvido_ pensó ranma mientras se queda viendo fijamente a akane.

Después de un rato akane decide ir a su habitación ya hoy era sábado y no tenia planes o eso creía después del golpe.

Ranma aburrido y frustrado porque solo akane lo olvido a el salio de la casa con ganas de dar un pase pensando una forma de hacerla recordar que el era su prometido pero de un momento a otro dijo

Que tonto que hago pensando esas cosas es mejor así por que ya no tendré el compromiso de casarme con esa marimacho.

Ya ni sé que decir porque abre dicho eso será en ¿verdad me gusta akane? Porque es tan difícil responder tan simple pregunta, así ranma caminaba sin rumbo con sus manos en los bolsillos tratando de sacar ese tema de su mente o tal vez buscar una respuesta pero quien? Le iba a dar tal respuesta, después de un tiempo de caminar sin rumbo alguno llego a lugar nuevo pero muy hermosa el paisaje estaba conformado por un pequeño estanque y alrededor de ella habían sembrado varios cereros el suelo se encontraba lleno de sakuras que por culpa del viento se fueron cayendo ; ese lugar le daba tranquilidad así que decidió sentarse a lado de un cerezo con el fin de olvidar aquella pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz pero por desgracia no fue así si no que surgieron mas preguntas como por que se cuando kuno la corteja siente como toda la sangre le hierve para así surgir un sentimiento extraño pero al parecer no sabia como llamarlo ¿serán celos? Dijo no es imposible que yo sienta eso por ella decía agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro para negar esa respuesta

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana pasar a la gente con su mente en blanco cuando de pronto ve a sus amigas del colegio entrar lo cual le sorprende ya que según ella no tenia ningún plan para hoy, luego baja para saludarlas

Hola chicas

Hola akane

Porqué vinieron si no tenemos ningún plan

No te acuerdas akane que estuvimos planeando toda la semana y ajuntando para ir a cine y comer.

Hay si perdones es que ase poco me caí y no recuerdo mucho

Si akane ya lo notamos por ese pequeño morado que tienes en tu frente pero tranquila no te preocupes que con maquillaje se tapa todo dijo una de las chicas para sacar un estuche de maquillaje ( no se de donde pero bueno) y así comenzar a maquillarla

Akane tu padre nos acabó de decir que olvidaste a tu prometido es increíble

Si lo olvide pero tranquila que la autora poco apoco me lo va hacer recordar…. Bueno perdonen ya no me salgo del tema.

Así las chicas salieron a ver una película con el fin de pasar el tiempo , después de salir del cine se dirijan a comer en un restaurante cercano pero en el camino se encontraron con ranma a lo lejos parecía meditar o algo parecido se veía muy lindo pensaba akane. Las amigas de akane al verla tan distraída observando a ranma decidieron decirle

Akane por que no vas con el

Pues ….. etto.. tartamudeo akane al no saber que decir.

Tranquila nosotros le avisaremos a kasumi donde estas para no preocuparla

Bueno

Las amigas de akane se fueron para que ella luego se acercara a donde se de encontraba ranma y poder sentarse a lado de el

akane dijo ranma al ver a esta a un costado mirando aquel paisaje tan hermoso

ranma no te parce bello miro fijamente a ranma para después contemplar otra ves el paisaje.

Si

Sabes ranma a pesar de que no me acuerdo de ti, algo en mi me dice que si

… ranma solo se sonrojo

Y con lo poco que me han contado y tu me has dicho pues creo que los dos éramos algo mas que amigos dijo un poco tímida.

Et.. t…o no podía articular palabra alguna por esas palabra le digo la verdad? o que somos mas que amigos? Pues esta seria mi oportunidad pensó ranma akane lo que pasa es que como tu sabes que yo soy tu prometido por culpa de nuestros padres y en realidad no somos nada por que lo único que hacemos es pelear.

M pues et..to perdona por.. pensar otra cosa decía avergonzada

No tienes que disculparte porque…

Porque?

Porque en realidad yo … te considero mas que un amigo al fin ranma tubo el valor de confesarse pero estaba nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar después

Akene se puso de pie y ranma igual los dos se miran fijamente perdiéndose en esas miradas de pasión, ya que en ese momento no existía nada mejor

Después de cruzar esas miradas amorosa se besaron con pasión como si no hubiese mañana pero ese lazo no fue eterno por que tenían que respirar así que a duras penas se separaron para tomar aire sin apartarse la mirada, depuse decidieron irse a la casa ya era de tarde así caminaron de la mano por aquel atardecer anaranjado que fue testigo de el amor que ellos dos se tienen.

Fin.


End file.
